2007 Hockey East Men's Ice Hockey Tournament
| CoachCount = 5th | MVP = Brock Bradford | MVPTeam = Boston College | prevseason_year = 2006 | prevseason_link = 2006 Hockey East Men's Ice Hockey Tournament | nextseason_year = 2008 | nextseason_link = 2008 Hockey East Men's Ice Hockey Tournament }} The 2007 Hockey East Men's Ice Hockey Tournament was the 23rd Tournament in the history of the conference. It was played between March 8 and March 17, 2007. Quarterfinal games were played at home team campus sites, while the final four games were played at the TD Banknorth Garden in Boston, Massachusetts, the home venue of the NHL's Boston Bruins. By winning the tournament Boston College received the Hockey East's automatic bid to the 2007 NCAA Division I Men's Ice Hockey Tournament. Format The tournament featured three rounds of play. The teams that finish below eighth in the conference are not eligible for tournament play. In the first round, the first and eighth seeds, the second and seventh seeds, the third seed and sixth seeds, and the fourth seed and fifth seeds played a best-of-three with the winner advancing to the semifinals. In the semifinals, the highest and lowest seeds and second highest and second lowest seeds play a single-elimination game, with the winner advancing to the championship game. The tournament champion receives an automatic bid to the 2007 NCAA Division I Men's Ice Hockey Tournament. Conference Standings Note: GP = Games Played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; PTS = Points; GF = Goals For; GA = Goals Against Bracket March 8–10 | RD1-seed1=1 | RD1-team1='New Hampshire' | RD1-score1-1='4' | RD1-score1-2='6' | RD1-score1-3=– | RD1-seed2=8 | RD1-team2=Providence | RD1-score2-1=0 | RD1-score2-2=0 | RD1-score2-3=– | RD1-seed3=2 | RD1-team3='Boston College' | RD1-score3-1='3' | RD1-score3-2='7' | RD1-score3-3=– | RD1-seed4=7 | RD1-team4=Northeastern | RD1-score4-1=0 | RD1-score4-2=1 | RD1-score4-3=– | RD1-seed5=3 | RD1-team5='Boston University' | RD1-score5-1=2 | RD1-score5-2='2' | RD1-score5-3='3'* | RD1-seed6=6 | RD1-team6=Vermont | RD1-score6-1='3' | RD1-score6-2=0 | RD1-score6-3=2 | RD1-seed7=4 | RD1-team7='Massachusetts' | RD1-score7-1='3' | RD1-score7-2='5' | RD1-score7-3=– | RD1-seed8=5 | RD1-team8=Maine | RD1-score8-1=2 | RD1-score8-2=2 | RD1-score8-3=– | RD2='Semifinals' March 16 | RD2-seed1=1 | RD2-team1='New Hampshire' | RD2-score1='3'** | RD2-seed2=4 | RD2-team2=Massachusetts | RD2-score2=2 | RD2-seed3=2 | RD2-team3='Boston College' | RD2-score3='6' | RD2-seed4=3 | RD2-team4=Boston University | RD2-score4=2 | RD3='Championship' March 17 | RD3-seed1=1 | RD3-team1=New Hampshire | RD3-score1=2 | RD3-seed2=2 | RD3-team2='Boston College' | RD3-score2='5' }} Note: * denotes overtime period(s) Quarterfinals (1) New Hampshire vs. (8) Providence |score1 = 4 – 0 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2007/03/08/just-the-tonic-unh-shuts-out-providence-in-game-1/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = (Radja, Micflikier) Brett Hemingway - GW - 04:25 (LeBlanc) Bobby Butler - 11:43 |1-2-1 = (Hemingway, Radja) Jacob Micflikier - 09:33 |1-3-1 = (Radja) Brad Flaishans - 04:17 |goalie1-1 = ( 20 saves / 22 shots ) Kevin Regan |goalie1-2 = Tyler Sims ( 10 saves / 12 shots ) / Chris Mannix ( 12 saves / 14 shots ) |date2 = March 9 |score2 = 6 – 0 |recap2 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2007/03/09/historic-night-for-regan-as-unh-sweeps-providence/ |won2 = 1 |2-1-1 = (Radja, Micflikier) Chris Murray - GW PP - 07:11 (Micflikier, Radja) Brett Hemingway - PP - 15:41 |2-2-1 = (Ciocco) Thomas Fortney - 02:55 (Collins, Murray) Thomas Fortney - 07:44 (Pollastrone, Fornataro) Trevor Smith - PP - 13:14 |2-3-1 = (Murray, Smith) Matt Fornataro - 13:58 |goalie2-1 = ( 42 saves / 42 shots ) Kevin Regan |goalie2-2 = Chris Mannix ( 18 saves / 24 shots ) |series = New Hampshire won series 2–0}} (2) Boston College vs. (7) Northeastern |score1 = 3 – 0 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2007/03/08/mix-and-match-eagles-blank-huskies-to-open-series/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = (Gerbe, Boyle) Brock Bradford - GW - 18:21 |1-2-1 = (Motherwell, Gerbe) Ben Smith - PP - 06:06 |1-3-1 = (Smith, Gerbe) Brock Bradford - 12:06 |goalie1-1 = ( 25 saves / 25 shots ) Cory Schneider |goalie1-2 = Brad Thiessen ( 26 saves / 29 shots ) |date2 = March 9 |score2 = 7 – 1 |recap2 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2007/03/09/lucky-seven-boston-college-completes-sweep-of-northeastern/ |won2 = 1 |2-1-1 = (Ferriero, Kunes) Joe Rooney - 12:42 (Gerbe, Boyle) Benn Ferriero - GW PP - 16:10 (Bradford, Motherwell) Benn Ferriero - PP - 18:02 (Gerbe, Motherwell) Brock Bradford - PP - 19:40 |2-1-2 = 02:11 - Ryan Ginand |2-2-1 = (Ferriero, Motherwell) Brian Boyle - PP - 08:53 (Motherwell, Bradford) Dan Bertram - 13:49 (Orpik, Kucharski) Matt Lombardi - 15:42 |goalie2-1 = ( 21 saves / 22 shots ) Cory Schneider / ( 3 saves / 3 shots ) Joe Pearce |goalie2-2 = Brad Thiessen ( 12 saves / 18 shots ) / Adam Geragosian ( 10 saves / 11 shots ) |series = Boston College won series 2–0}} (3) Boston University vs. (6) Vermont |score1 = 2 – 3 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2007/03/08/cat-bites-dog-vermont-takes-game-1-over-bu-3-2/ |won1 = 2 |1-1-1 = (Gryba) John McCarthy - 02:19 (Ewing, MacArthur) Kenny Roche - 14:32 |1-1-2 = 03:18 - EA - Mark Lutz (Lenes, Strong) 09:24 - Peter Lenes (Strong) |1-2-2 = 01:52 - GW - Brayden Irwin (Stålberg) |goalie1-1 = ( 24 saves / 27 shots ) John Curry |goalie1-2 = Joe Fallon ( 20 saves / 22 shots ) |date2 = March 9 |score2 = 2 – 0 |recap2 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2007/03/09/terriers-find-road-to-victory/ |won2 = 1 |2-1-1 = No Scoring |2-2-1 = (Yip, Higgins) Pete MacArthur - GW PP - 10:59 |2-3-1 = (Lawrence, Ewing) Brian Strait - 13:52 |goalie2-1 = ( 29 saves / 29 shots ) John Curry |goalie2-2 = Joe Fallon ( 23 saves / 25 shots ) |date3 = March 10 |score3 = 3 – 2 |recap3 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2007/03/10/yip-yip-hooray-ot-goal-sends-bu-to-garden/ |home3 = 1 |won3 = 1 |ot3 = 1 |3-1-1 = (Thomassian, MacArthur) Chris Higgins - 09:33 (Sullivan, McGoff) Jason Lawrence - PP - 17:08 |3-2-2 = 16:22 - Viktor Stålberg |3-3-2 = 06:52 - PP - Peter Lenes (Lutz, Gunderson) |3-4-1 = (Gilroy, MacArthur) Brandon Yip - GW PP - 09:22 |goalie3-1 = ( 24 saves / 26 shots ) John Curry |goalie3-2 = Joe Fallon ( 31 saves / 34 shots ) |series = Boston University won series 2–1}} (4) Massachusetts vs. (5) Maine |score1 = 3 – 2 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2007/03/09/umass-defeats-maine-3-2-takes-series-lead/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = No Scoring |1-1-2 = 13:22 - PP - Billy Ryan (Soares, Tyler) |1-2-1 = (Fenton, Berry) Kevin Jarman - PP - 07:00 |1-3-1 = (Quirk, Leaderer) Alex Berry - 05:39 (Otriz, Kostka) John Wessbecker - GW - 11:12 |1-3-2 = 12:40 - PP - Brent Shepheard (Lundin, Léveillé) |goalie1-1 = ( 38 saves / 40 shots ) Jonathan Quick |goalie1-2 = Dave Wilson ( 21 saves / 24 shots ) |date2 = March 10 |score2 = 5 – 2 |recap2 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2007/03/10/umass-completes-sweep-of-maine-5-2/ |won2 = 1 |2-1-1 = (Burto, Kostka) Chris Capraro - 08:21 (Braun, Capraro) Cory Quirk - 15:27 |2-1-2 = 16:07 - PP - Teddy Purcell (Shepheard, Léveillé) |2-2-1 = (Capraro, Kostka) Matt Burto - GW - 04:45 (Matheson, Crowder) Matt Anderson - 12:54 |2-3-1 = P. J. Fenton - EN - 18:41 |2-3-2 = 06:14 - Billy Ryan (Purcell, Lundin) |goalie2-1 = ( 35 saves / 37 shots ) Jonathan Quick |goalie2-2 = Dave Wilson ( 23 saves / 27 shots ) |series = Massachusetts won series 2–0}} Semifinals (1) New Hampshire vs. (4) Massachusetts |score1 = 3 – 2 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2007/03/16/butler-did-it-unh-winger-ends-2ot-marathon/ |won1 = 1 |ot1 = 2 |1-1-1 = (Butler, Fortney) Greg Collins - 03:29 |1-1-2 = 18:00 Alex Berry (Leaderer) |1-2-1 = (Vinz) Dan Rossman - 13:57 |1-2-2 = 00:16 - Chris Capraro (Quirk, Burto) |1-4-1 = (Collins) Bobby Butler - GW - 01:30 |goalie1-1 = ( 44 saves / 46 shots ) Kevin Regan |goalie1-2 = Jonathan Quick ( 38 saves / 41 shots )}} (2) Boston College vs. (3) Boston University |score1 = 6 – 2 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2007/03/16/bc-spreads-offense-cruises-into-hea-title-game/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = (Ferriero, Motherwell) Brock Bradford - PP - 07:46 (Boyle, Rooney) Benn Ferriero - 15:00 |1-2-1 = (Rooney, Bertram) Ben Smith - GW - 14:05 (Smith, Boyle) Brock Bradford - 15:00 |1-3-1 = (Smith) Joe Rooney - 09:33 (Boyle, Bradford) Nathan Gerbe - PP - 16:18 |1-3-2 = 01:25 - Brandon Yip (Gilroy, MacArthur) 14:35 - Bryan Ewing (Roche, Gryba) |goalie1-1 = ( 30 saves / 32 shots ) Cory Schneider |goalie1-2 = John Curry ( 17 saves / 21 shots ) / Karson Gillespie ( 9 saves / 11 shots )}} Championship (1) New Hampshire vs. (2) Boston College |score1 = 2 – 5 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2007/03/17/lucky-and-good-bc-turns-back-unh-rally-takes-hea-title/ |won1 = 2 |1-1-1 = No Scoring |1-1-2 = 10:45 - Matt Greene (Brennan) 17:53 - Benn Ferriero (Rooney) |1-2-2 = 18:38 - GW - Brock Bradford (Gerbe) |1-3-1 = Bobby Butler - 09:07 (Pollastrone, Fornataro) Trevor Smith - 11:33 |1-3-2 = 06:14 - Nathan Gerbe (Boyle) 19:42 - EN - Brian Boyle (Ferriero, Rooney) |goalie1-1 = ( 29 saves / 33 shots ) Kevin Regan |goalie1-2 = Cory Schneider ( 36 saves / 38 shots )}} Tournament awards All-Tournament Team *F Brock Bradford* (Boston College) *F Chris Capraro (Massachusetts) *F Benn Ferriero (Boston College) *D Brian Boyle (Boston College) *D Chris Murray (New Hampshire) *G Cory Schneider (Boston College) * Tournament MVP(s) References External links *Hockey East Online Category:Hockey East Men's Ice Hockey Tournament Category:NCAA Division I Tournaments Category:2007 in hockey